


Sweetsilversub [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: MP3, Bondage, By popular demand, Communication, Confessions, D/s, Demisexuality, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominance/submission, Dressing, Epilogue, Hair Brushing, Hand Feeding, I had way too much fun writing the chat logs, ISU banquets will never be the same, Kissing, M/M, Make up sex, Marking, Mild Angst, More Bondage, Nail Painting, Online Chats, Online Friends, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Submission, The Big Reveal, Victor does something completely reckless, Victor doesn't like his job anymore, Victor fucks up, Victor has a slight exhibitionist streak, Victor is in Love, Victor is in this for the long haul y'all, Victor loves/respects Yuuri but he is still thirsty af, Yuuri accepts all challengers, Yuuri gets his own spit take, Yuuri is depressed, Yuuri remembers a previous life lesson, also known as canon, and a Yuuri kink, and a tie kink, and i am GOING THERE, banquet references, boys talking out their feelings, chat log OC's, free dance class ;), he kiss heard 'round the world, how the hell do I tag this ch, i think you can tell where i'm going with this from that, it's not mistaken identity if you don't identify yourself at all, like seriously they raise their voices a bit and that's pretty much it, oh yeah i love those, online anonymity, places people, podfic cover art welcome, reactions, starting to earn that E rating, tags to be updated as I go, testing testing 1 2 3, the engagement, the funeral - Freeform, the kink talk, the tie kink has escalated, this is not a drill, we feel ya Vitya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: When Katsuki Yuuri thinks about his life, he feels like maybe it should have the subtitle 'A Study In Contradictions' after it. As he grows and learns more about himself though, he decides he's willing to acknowledge that being a 'Work In Progress' is ok too.Even if he struggles with uniting the 'online' and 'in real life' portions of himself, at least he's got friends in both places who are willing to stick by him while he works shit out. And maybe more than friends, if the look in Victor's eyes is anything to go by... How did this become his life!!?!?[A/N: Yuuri only seems to have a dismal online presence because he spends his time in places Phichit doesn't know about. This is basically Victor supporting Yuuri LONG before Yuuri realizes it, and Yuuri dominating Victor in a much more in-your-face way than the show delves into. If that's even possible.][P.S. A/N: THERE WILL BE TIE KINK. So much tie kink once they get going. You have been warned]





	1. Well you're not what I was looking for...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phlintandsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlintandsteel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweetsilversub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818900) by [phlintandsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlintandsteel/pseuds/phlintandsteel). 



## Length

0:21:49 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M7mPStUpPZv5lp5_gCF0lLTyxqc-8Or0/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/SweetsilversubChapter1)


  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting the emojis that are used in each chapter and how I'm reading them because, although some can be obvious, others aren't as much, especially in the following chapters.
> 
>  **Emojis:**  
>  XD = xd
> 
> :) = smiley
> 
> ;D = winking
> 
> :P = tongue
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	2. But your arms were open at my door

## Length

0:26:27 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lkogBpk8Nm35BRTTUypgBiArc_vvpEaZ/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/SweetsilversubChapter2)


  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Emojis:**  
>  :) = happy
> 
> :P = tongue
> 
> :( = sad
> 
> ;D =winking
> 
> ;) =winking
> 
> <3 = heart
> 
> (*^3^)/~☆ = blowing a kiss
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	3. And you taught me what a life is for

## Length

0:21:00 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AnODRRRd-F5GTrDiFyBP2k0inQmsw0uc/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/SweetsilversubChapter3)


  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Emojis:**  
>  (★^O^★) = happy
> 
> (*^^*) = blushing
> 
> ヽ (*^ ｰ ^) 人 (^ ｰ ^*) ノ = friends
> 
> ヾ (^ ^ ゞ = dancing
> 
> (((o(* ﾟ▽ﾟ *)o))) = happy
> 
> （ * ＾ ω ＾）人（＾ ω ＾ * ）= friends
> 
> (*^◇^)_ 旦 = drinking
> 
> ＼ ( ^o)( ^ 0 ^ )(o^ ) ／ = friends
> 
> （人 ´∀`* ）= in love
> 
> ＿ﾉ乙 ( ､ﾝ､ )_ = laying on one side
> 
> m(_ _)m = apologizing
> 
> ( ノ Д`) ・゜・。= crying
> 
> (◎_◎;) = confused
> 
> 、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽﾏｯﾃｪ ( ノ； Д ； ) ノ ｀、、ヽ｀☂ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀ = crying under the rain
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) = Lenny
> 
> “ ヽ (´▽ ｀ ) ノ” = delighted
> 
> (×_×; ）= dead
> 
> ★~(◠‿◕✿) = winking
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	4. To see that ordinary, isn't

## Length

0:36:17 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bWhq6-uR58rLi2O8FcdETHxXMwnP-zhs/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/sweetsilversubchapter4)


  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Emojis:**  
>  :( = sad
> 
> 、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽﾏｯﾃｪ ( ノ； Д ； ) ノ ｀、、ヽ｀☂ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀= crying under the rain
> 
> :) = smiley
> 
> ;) = winking
> 
> (｡♥‿♥｡) = heart eyes
> 
> :P = tongue
> 
> m(_ _)m = apologizing
> 
> :D = happy
> 
> (*^^*) = blushing
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
